The Plan of the Elements
by Jade of Purple
Summary: The Elements are four powerful sisters whom devise a plan to get Xena and Ares together. They find a way to make Xena question her true feelings for Ares. The Elements then take extra steps in making sure Xena and Ares end up together.


"The Plan of the Elements"  
  
Time Period: This takes place after Ares becomes a god again (season 6). Cyrene is still alive, the whole burning at the stake thing never happened.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, etc. do not belong to me; they are the property of Renaissance Pictures, Studios USA, and MCA/Universal. Rated pg-13: for some language and violence Summary: The Elements are four powerful sisters whom devise a plan to get Xena and Ares together. They find a way to make Xena question her true feelings for Ares. The Elements then take extra steps in making sure Xena and Ares end up together.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were walking down the road to Amphipolis, suddenly Xena noticed an elderly woman, wearing practically rags and carrying a basket of food and a sack of dinars on the left side of her dress. Just then two bandits approached her.  
  
"Hey look what we got here, isn't that sack of dinars you misplaced ?" said the first weasel looking man said, pointing at the sack of dinars.  
  
"Yeah, and isn't that the basket of fruit you were looking for earlier?" the second man said as he began grabbing the basket from the elderly woman.  
  
The first man then cut the string that attached the sack of dinars to the elderly woman's dress, and took it.  
  
"Oh please I beg of you, I need the basket of fruit and the sack of dinars to deliver to the orphanage, the children are in desperate need of them" the elderly woman said, as she began to struggle with both him.  
  
Then the second man grabbed the elderly woman by the arm and held her tightly.  
  
"Well its to Bad you'll never make it there, tell Hades I said hello" the first man said, putting his dagger up against the neck of the elderly woman.  
  
Just then Xena's chakram came out of no where and pierced the first man's arm that held the dagger. The first man then grabbed his arm as the second man threw the elderly woman to the ground. As the chakram returned to Xena, she grabbed it out of the air then flipped towards the two men.  
  
"What in tarterus was that" The first man said, while holding on to his arm.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders" Xena said, after landing from her flip.  
  
Xena punched the first man in the face, then grabbing his arm and tossed him on a pile of horse manure, which was to the right of them. As the second man pulled his sword and began to charge at Xena, Xena kicked the sword out of his hand, then kicked him across the face sending him flying. As the two men began to get up Xena gave them a look as to say if-you-want-some-more-then-come-and-get-it while stroking her hands towards her. The two men began running one covered in horse poop and the other holding his aching sides.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gabrielle said as she helped the elderly woman up and picked up the basket of fruit from the ground. While Xena picked up the sack of dinars and handed it to the elderly woman.  
  
"Yes just fine thank you very, very much," the elderly woman said, as she began shaking the hands of Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"Your welcome, I'm just surprised no one else even bothered to help" Gabrielle replied, while looking around.  
  
"Yes, well people around these parts aren't known for their generosity" the elderly woman said.  
  
"We heard you say before that, you were headed to the orphanage" Xena said.  
  
"Oh yes I am, I try to do whatever I can to help" the elderly woman responded.  
  
"If you want we could walk with you down there, we're headed to Amphipolis which is about it in the same direction, we wouldn't mind the extra distance" Xena said putting her hand on the elderly woman's arm.  
  
"Oh no, you've done so much for me already, I only wish I could give you both something in return for your kindness" the elderly woman replied.  
  
"There's no need for that, we're just happy you're okay" Gabrielle said, with a big smile.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't even get your names" the elderly woman said, putting her hands to her cheek.  
  
"My name is Xena and this is Gabrielle" Xena replied, pointing to herself then to Gabrielle.  
  
"Thank you Xena, Thank you Gabrielle" the elderly woman said, again shaking the hands of Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
After saying good bye to the elderly woman, Xena and Gabrielle walked away going back to the road, which led to Amphipolis. As they walked away the elderly woman watched them until she could see them no more.  
  
"Xena and Gabrielle? Why do those names sound so familiar?" the elderly woman pondered as she scratched her head and looked up at the sky. "Oh Xena the Warrior Princess, and Gabrielle the bard of Potidaea, how could I have forgotten. Their kindness shall not go un rewarded" the elderly woman said, then she suddenly vanished. Leaving no sign that she had even been there.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were going to Amphipolis because Eve had sent them a letter stating that she would be stopping there and couldn't wait to see them. They were now only a few hours away from Amphipolis, when Xena began to feel her spine shiver, she then stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked, as she also stopped walking.  
  
"Ares" Xena said, with a not too happy look on her face.  
  
"He's here?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Ares, show your self, we don't have all day" Xena said, while her eyes wondered, as if she was trying to figure out exactly where he was.  
  
"Well hello to you too my warrior princess" Ares said, dressed in his usual black leather vest and his matching leather pants with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Xena asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Can't I just visit my favorite warrior princess without going through an interrogation" Ares said walking closer to Xena.  
  
"Excuse me Ares, we're not in the mood for your little mind games, so you mind coming back, oh say... NEVER" Gabrielle said, as she and Xena then began to walk away.  
  
"Wait just a second, Xena I need to talk to you" Ares said, while running up to them.  
  
"And what would you like to talk about Ares, how about the time when you tried to get my daughter to kill me. Or the time that your tried to convince me that you loved me, or would you like another topic" Xena said, with a bitter expression on her face.  
  
"But I do..." Ares said, trying to think of the words to say which he could express his true feelings through.  
  
"You do what?" Xena asked, knowing the answer but hopping he wouldn't say it.  
  
"Nothing, just forget about it" Ares said, not being able to bring him self to say the words.  
  
Realizing that the one person he only truly loved would never love him back. He just turned around and vanished.  
  
"Ares wait" Xena said in vain.  
  
She knew what, she just said was a little harsh, but she had to do it, she thought. It would have never worked out.  
  
The elderly woman that Xena had saved earlier appeared in a large room. In which the floors were entirely made of marble and the walls were covered in pure gold. And on these luxurious walls were four beautiful portraits, each one resembling one of the four Elements. In the center of the room lay a beautiful hand crafted stand, which held a unique silver bowl, which was filed with the purees of water from Mt. Olympus.  
  
This was the home of the Elements, which they called the Opalachian Star, a place even higher up then Mt. Olympus. Where you could reach out and touch the stars themselves.  
  
The elderly woman walked up to the stand, which held the silver bowl. And she passed her right hand over the water, and an image arose. It was Xena and Gabrielle talking to Ares, the elderly woman watched the whole conversation. Moments later a young woman walked in the room.  
  
She had hair as dark as night in curls flowing down her face. Her face was a creamish hazel color and her eye's were as red as blood. She wore a beautiful red toga with gold trimming that flowed to her feet, and her sandals were shimmering gold. She was Savannah the eldest of the Elements, whom controlled the power of fire.  
  
"Hello Lena, did you have a pleasant time down on Earth" Savannah asked, her sister.  
  
"Well I guess you can say that" Lena replied, looking down sadly at the bowl in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? Usually visiting Earth cheer's you up" Savannah said, questioning her sister as she put a comforting hand on Lena's shoulder.  
  
"Just thinking about Xena" Lena answered.  
  
"What about her?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Xena has done so many good things in this world, and how do we repay her. By having her fight the Gods to save her daughter, then letting her lose Eve for 25 years. And returning to find Eve as a blood thirsty psycho, then again having to fight the Gods to save Eve once more" Lena said, looking directly at Savannah.  
  
"And what do you suggest we do?" Savannah asked.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we just put Xena and Ares together" Lena said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, what good will that do?" Savannah said while laughing.  
  
"Hey why not? it sounds like a good idea" a voice said.  
  
Suddenly two flashes of light appeared, one was pink and the other blue. From the pink flash appeared a young woman with hazel colored skin. Her hair was golden brown and in curls that were up in a bun with only two curls left flowing down her face. Her eyes were a light pink color and she wore a dark pink toga with gold trimming, with sandals of gold to match. She was April one of the youngest of the Elements, and had the power to control the wind.  
  
From the blue flash appeared a young woman almost identical to April, but had a lighter skin tone. Her hair was jet black and in waves that flowed down her face to her back. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day. She wore a baby blue colored toga with silver trimming, and had sandals of silver to match. She was Angel the twin of April, and had the power to control water.  
  
"Yeah I agree it is a good idea" Angel said.  
  
"Oh since dumb and dumber agree, then it must be a good idea." Savannah said, sarcastically.  
  
"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first" April said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah your so paranoid" Angel said.  
  
"I am NOT PARANOIDE, now SHUT UP" Savannah screamed.  
  
"Look Savannah, I can see the love in Ares' eye's, he truly cares for Xena. And I know that she truly cares for him. They are meant to be together, but without our help it may never happen. Come on sis have a heart" Lena said, putting an arm around her sister and squeezing her tightly.  
  
Savannah sighed.  
  
"Okay, maybe it just might work" Savannah said, as she then walked up to the silver bowl in the center of the room.  
  
"Yeah" April and Angel said in unison.  
  
"So how shall we do this?" Lena asked, as she also walked up to the silver bowl.  
  
"I know exactly what we need" April said as she pulled out a bag of her special sprinkle dust.  
  
Sprinkle dust was a powerful powder that when sprinkled on people or animals, it would make them calm, or in some cases fall in passionate love, but only for a short period of time.  
  
"No way, we can't use sprinkle dust, this has to be of their own free will" Lena said, grabbing the bag of sprinkle dust from April.  
  
"OWN WILL!, who ever made that up" April said pouting.  
  
"Lena's right, we can't force them into it, but we can give them a little shove in the right direction" Savannah said.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Angel asked.  
  
"First we're going to need to smooth things out between Ares, Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve. If this is going to work we can't have Gabrielle and Eve against him. So one of us has to talk to Gabrielle, and another will talk to Eve, and try to get them to see how much Ares has changed. And maybe they might begin to trust him" Savannah answered.  
  
"What about Xena and Ares, what do we tell them?" April asked.  
  
"Well with Xena we need to try to get her to open up to her true feelings for Ares. She has to realize that by bottling up her emotions, she's really only hurting her self. And with Ares all we need to do is give him a few pointers on being prince charming, and hope that he doesn't screw things up" Savannah answered.  
  
"So I'll take Ares, you(Savannah) can take Xena, while April takes Eve, and Angel can take Gabrielle" Lena said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, we should start later today" Angel said.  
  
"Oh yeah almost forgot, looking good there grandma" April said, looking at Lena then laughing.  
  
"OOPS I guess I forgot to change back" Lena said.  
  
Then with the blink of an eye Lena had turned to her normal form. She had a creamy golden skin tone. And had brownish blonde hair in curls, which flowed down her back. She wore a golden colored toga with silver trimming and had silver sandals to match. Lena was the second eldest Element, and had the power to control electricity.  
  
Back on the road to Amphipolis, Gabrielle had started to feel a little sad about what happened between Xena and Ares before. Xena had talked to him the same way she always did, but for some reason Gabrielle felt sorry for him. She can see that Ares does in his own way care for Xena, and the way he looked when Xena snapped at him, just almost broke her heart. But she wasn't sure whether she should even give him a chance. She had to say some thing to Xena, or it would just keep bugging her.  
  
"Xena don't you think that you were a little harsh to Ares back there?" Gabrielle asked, turning to Xena.  
  
"Oh since when are you so worried about Ares?" Xena asked, looking straight ahead.  
  
"I'm not, it's just that I can't help but feel sad for him" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Are you insane, Ares has done nothing but torment us all these years" Xena said, turning to Gabrielle and stopping. Gabrielle then also stopped.  
  
"I know but, it seems to me that lately he has been trying to change. Look he did give up his immortality to save Eve and I" Gabrielle said.  
  
"You're right. I guess I'm just afraid that if I let him back in, even just a little, that I might become the old Xena again" Xena said looking at the ground with her head tilted downward.  
  
"Xena as long as you know in your heart that your good, then you will always be that way" Gabrielle said putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that" Xena said, with a small smile.  
  
"Anytime" Gabrielle replied, smiling back.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle arrived in Amphipolis to find Eve at her grandmother's tavern, waiting for them. After greeting Eve and Cyrene, they had something to eat and Eve began telling stories about where she had been.  
  
Meanwhile outside the tavern invisible to everyone, were the elements mumbling to each other before disappearing.  
  
By this time it was getting late and everyone was heading to their chambers. When Xena entered her chamber she found Savannah waiting for her.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Xena asked, as she pulled out her sword and pointed it towards Savannah.  
  
"Relax, Xena I mean no harm to you, I just want to talk a little" Savannah replied.  
  
"You still haven't told me who you are" Xena stated, not putting her sword down.  
  
"I am Savannah, one of the Elements" Savannah answered.  
  
"I've heard of the Elements, its rumored to say that no mortal has ever set eye's on one of you, not even most gods" Xena said.  
  
"That is true" Savannah replied.  
  
"So what do you want with me?" Xena asked, as she put her sword back in her scabbard, and walked up to Savannah.  
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to talk" Savannah answered.  
  
"About what?" Xena asked, unsure of what to make of this.  
  
"Xena I can sense that your heart is in a lot of pain, and I think you know why" Savannah said, walking to the side of Xena.  
  
Xena said nothing as her mind began to wonder.  
  
"Xena I know how you feel about Ares, I know that you care deeply about him, and I know that he truly loves you with all his heart. What I don't understand is why you still wont give him a chance" Savannah said.  
  
"Why should I, he has done nothing but bring pain in my life" Xena yelled.  
  
"But still he is trying to change, and you of all people should know that it's impossible to change without some thing to inspire you, and someone to help you. Ares has no one helping him, so this is very hard for him. He was not taught to love, but because of you he has learned to love. All I'm asking is for you to give him a chance, just one more chance to prove to you that he can be good" Savannah said.  
  
Xena sat in silence listening and comprehending every word, then there was a pause....  
  
"Fine, but out of curiosity. Why do you care so much if I give Ares a second chance?" Xena asked.  
  
"You may not know this yet but the union of you and Ares, will bring happiness to both of you, and your love ones, and I think you truly deserve that. Don't ask me how I know, just know that it will" Savannah said, and with that she disappeared.  
  
Xena just stood there wondering what just happened.  
  
Meanwhile Angel appeared in Gabrielle's chambers, as Gabrielle was about to lie down in bed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Gabrielle said, as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you" Angel said, holding her hands up.  
  
"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked.  
"I'm Angel, one of the Elements" Angel answered.  
  
"Angel...aren't you the one who controls the power of water?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"So you've heard of me" Angel stated.  
  
"Yes but only in stories I heard when I was a child, I didn't think that you were real" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Well I am and, I need to talk to you about Xena" Angel said.  
  
"What about her?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"There is something troubling her and, I know you can sense it too" Angel said.  
  
"Yeah it is this whole thing with Ares" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Xena and Ares are meant to be together, but that will never happen as long as you feel anger towards him" Angel said.  
  
"What are you talking about, the last Xena needs is to get involved with Ares again. There's nothing good about him" Gabrielle said, as she began to raise her voice.  
  
"Woo, take it easy don't have to get all loud on me" Angel said.  
  
"Sorry but, I just don't understand what your saying" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Look all I'm saying is its time to forgive Ares, I know he's done lots of terrible things to you, but in order to move on you have to forgive" Angel said.  
  
"But..." Gabrielle said.  
  
"But nothing" Angel said, interrupting Gabrielle. "I really don't have time for this, so lets speed things up a little shall we" Angel added, then paused, as she became a little irritated with Gabrielle.  
  
"Ares gave up his mortality to save you and Eve, and he lost partially his whole family because he couldn't bring his self to kill Xena. Don't you see how much he is trying to change. But how can he possible change if you keep on treating him as if he was still the same old, no-good Ares. All I want is for you to realize that he really has changed, and that he is trying, he may not show at times, but he is. He just needs time to fully change" Angel said, standing next to Gabrielle, putting both her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders.  
  
"I guess your right, but why are you here exactly, did Ares send you?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Ares... tell ME what to do, are you kidding me" Angel said laughing awhile before continuing. "I'm here because I've heard your prayers about wanting Xena to be happy, and I decided to lend a helping hand. Gotta go now, so see ya later" Angel said, then vanishing into thin air.  
  
"Good bye" Gabrielle whispered.  
  
While that was going on April popped in Eve's chamber. Eve was already going to sleep, but April wasn't about to let that stop her.  
  
"WAKE UP sleepy head" April said, as she blew the covers off of Eve.  
  
"What's going on" Eve said, dazed and confused.  
  
"Hello Eve, we need to talk" April said standing beside Eve's bed.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Eve asked, as she sprung out of bed, and stood in the middle of the room looking at April.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, take it easy. I'm April one of the Elements, and I've sensed something troubling you. So I'm here to help" April said, walking up to Eve.  
  
"Your one of the Elements?" Eve asked, looking as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Yeah I know you can't believe it, you've never seen anything so beautiful and the perfect all your life. Don't worry I get it all the time" April said, as she began touching her hair and admiring her self in the mirror.  
  
"Okay..., but what is it that you want to talk about?" Eve responded.  
  
"Oh you know ..., about Ares" April replied still looking at her self in the mirror.  
  
"What about Ares?" Eve asked, with a frown on her face.  
  
"I know you strongly dislike Ares, but you shouldn't, seeing how your the messenger of Eli and all" April said, turning towards Eve.  
  
"I know but what do you expect me to do, just forgive him" Eve replied.  
  
"That's exactly it" April said, with a smile.  
  
"No way, Why should I?" Eve asked, hysterically.  
  
"Because he did save your life even though it costed him everything" April answered.  
  
"True but still he has done some terrible things. How could I ever forgive him?" Eve asked.  
  
"You preach of peace, love and forgiveness. Don't you think that Ares at least deserves a chance?" April replied.  
  
"He dose…, fine I'll give him just one more chance" Eve said, as her face began to soften up.  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear" April replied, as she began to disappear.  
  
Amazed at what just happened, Eve stood still for a moment before shaking her head and then going back to bed.  
  
Mean while Lena appeared before Ares, who was at one of his temples, sitting on his throne staring out the window at the dark blue sky.  
  
"While if it isn't Ares, nice to you finally meet you" Lena said.  
  
Having been surprised by Lena 's presence Ares jumped out of his seat. And then stated walking to a table which had a glass of wine on it, trying to play it off as cool, as he could.  
  
"And you would be?" Ares asked, before taking a sip of wine.  
  
"I am Lena" Lena answered.  
  
"Lena meaning one of the Elements, Lena?" Ares asked while placing his glass back on the table, then walking towards her.  
  
"Yes exactly"  
  
"So what do I owe to this pleasant surprise?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Xena. I know you care about her a great deal, and I'm willing to give you a few pointers on showing her just how much you care" Lena said while circling Ares.  
  
"What makes you think I want or need your help?" Ares replied.  
  
"NOW LOOK, I'm trying to help your sorry butt, so you better be grateful. And as far as I can tell things between you and Xena aren't exactly great. I'm pretty sure I can give you list of things that can help you change that. But hey, if you don't want my help, fine" Lena said, as she turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"No wait, I didn't mean that okay. Are you sure you can help me?" Ares asked.  
  
"Positive, all you need to do is show her how much you've changed" Lena relied.  
  
"Fine then, how am I supposed to do that?" Ares asked.  
  
"All you need to do is tell her your true feelings, ALL your true feelings about her" Lena answered.  
  
"I've tried that before" Ares said.  
  
"Yes, but this time don't let your self get mad over every hurtful thing she say's to you" Lena replied.  
  
"Then what?" Ares asked.  
  
"That's it, just be there for her, comfort her no matter how many times she pushes you away" Lena replied.  
  
"By the way, why are you helping me, what's in it for you?" Ares asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Just think of it as a thank you for saving Eve and Gabrielle" Lena replied.  
  
"Should I go to Xena now?" Ares asked.  
  
"No wait until the Afternoon, I'll tell you where to go" Lena responded, vanishing leaving Ares standing alone in bewilderment.  
  
After each of the Elements had finished their parts, they meet back at the Opalachian Star.  
  
"Did everyone get their person on board?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Yes" Lena, April and Angel said in unison.  
  
"So all we have to do is get Xena and Ares alone tomorrow afternoon so they can talk things out, and we're set" Lena said.  
  
"Wait a second, what about Cyrene. I guessing Xena's mother doesn't think too kindly of Ares" April said.  
  
"She's right what are we going to do?" Angel asked, looking at Savannah.  
  
"Must I do everything around here. I'll go and talk to Cyrene, while you all go find a good location for Ares and Xena to meet" Savannah replied, before disappearing.  
  
That night Xena wasn't able to sleep. All night she kept on having dreams about Ares. How she missed the feel of his lips on hers, and how safe she always felt when he held her in his arms. She finally fell asleep but woke up shortly after that. By early morning Xena was up brushing Argo II in the stables. After awhile Gabrielle walked in the stables carrying a cup of warm milk in her hand.  
  
"Xena when did you get up?" Gabrielle asked, handing the cup to Xena.  
  
"About a couple of hours ago" Xena replied, before taking a sip of the water.  
  
"What's wrong, couldn't sleep?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yeah I kept on having dreams about..." Xena said, stopping in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't possibly tell Gabrielle what she was really dreaming about. Gabrielle just wouldn't understand, Xena thought to her self. "Nothing, never mind" Xena added.  
  
"No what is it?" Gabrielle asked, with concern in her voice.  
"Just forget it" Xena replied.  
  
Gabrielle knew not to push Xena too much. Xena would tell her when she was ready to, so Gabrielle stopped talking about it.  
  
"So do you have anything planned for today?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well kind of, I have to meet with someone" Xena replied.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, I'm just going to talk with them about something, it's nothing really" Xena replied.  
  
"Okay I'll just go inside and wake up Eve" Gabrielle said, as she turned around and walked away.  
  
Gabrielle knew Xena was hiding something from her, but what was it. After Gabrielle left a flash of red light appeared before Xena, and there appeared Savannah.  
  
"Hello again Xena" Savannah said.  
  
"Hello Savannah" Xena replied.  
  
"You remember what we talked about last night?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Yes what about it?" Xena replied.  
  
"Well I have arranged it, so that you and Ares would be able to talk alone later this after noon" Savannah answered.  
"I'm not sure about this" Xena said.  
  
"Xena look all you have to do is meet with him this once , and if you can truthfully tell me that you have no feelings for him what so ever, then I will make sure that he will never bother you again" Savannah replied.  
  
"Fine, if you put it that way!" Xena said.  
"Great I'll come get you and Argo II later and bring you to the location" Savannah replied.  
  
"Why Argo?" Xena asked.  
  
"Just in case you want to leave or back out, you'll have a way to get home" Savannah replied.  
  
"Fine" Xena said, as Savannah disappeared.   
  
When it was time for Xena and Ares to meet, Savannah retrieved Xena and Argo II, while Lena had called Ares. The Elements quickly disappeared leaving Xena and Ares to find each other, which they quickly did.  
  
Xena not being too crazy about this arrangement sat down on a log and look away from Ares, who slowly walked up to her and sat beside her.  
  
"I am happy that you came" Ares said, with a grin.  
  
"Wish I could say the same" Xena replied, with a bitter expression.  
  
"You know, if you really don't want to be here, you can just leave" Ares said, with a frown.  
  
"No, I said I was going to give you one more chance, I minus well get it over with" Xena replied.  
  
"Oh..." Ares said looking down at the ground. He knew Xena didn't want to be there, and part of him just wanted to forget about the whole thing and leave. But he also knew that this might be his last chance to tell her exactly how he felt. He couldn't mess this up, it's now are never, he thought.  
  
"So what do you want?" Xena asked, still not look at Ares.  
  
"I want to talk about us" Ares answered.  
  
"There is NO US" Xena replied, looking pissed off.  
  
"Look Xena I care about you a lot and I know you know that" Ares said.  
  
"Well you have a funny way of showing it" Xena replied.  
  
"I'm just not good at this whole expressing my feelings thing" Ares said.  
  
"Big surprise there" Xena said sarcastically.  
  
"Your not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Ares said.  
  
"Why should I, after all the terrible things you've done to me" Xena replied, almost yelling.  
  
"I know, and I am truly sorry for those things. If I could, I would take back every horrible thing I've ever done too you... It's just that before I didn't understand what I was feeling, and I made a couple of mistakes because of it. It wasn't until recently that I realized, that - that I love you Xena, with all my heart" Ares said, sincerely.  
  
"Are you kidding me, since when can War love?" Xena said, turning to face Ares.  
  
"I used to think it was impossible for me to love. Growing up love was never a factor in my childhood. I never thought , I could ever truly love someone, but then I met you. And I began having mixed emotions, emotions that I'd never felt in my life before" Ares said, trying to explain.  
  
"Ares it'll never work, I could never be the way you want me to be. I can't go back to my old ways, I just can't" Xena relied, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"But I don't want you to. I love you exactly the way you are, there's nothing I would change about you. I love the way you fight, the fire in your eyes, your beauty, the love and caring being I see in your soul every time I look at you. You know I care about you, and I know you care for me. So why don't we just be together" Ares said, caressing her face with his hand.  
  
"It's not that simple" Xena said, getting up and turning her back to Ares.  
  
"You know what, I think your scared" Ares replied, while getting up and walking beside Xena.  
  
"Scared?" Xena replied.  
  
"Yeah scared. Scared to take a chance and open your heart, in the fear of getting hurt. Scared to let you guard down and fall in love again" Ares said.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about" Xena replied, clearly trying to hide her emotions.  
  
"All this talk about us being wrong for each other because we want different things, and fight on different sides. Is just excuses you made up, because deep down inside you're afraid. And I'm here to tell you there's no reason to be afraid. Xena I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. Sure I've made mistakes in the past, but I can change, I know I can. With your help I can be the man you want me to be" Ares said, as he gently grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I- I just don't know" Xena said, as her eyes became watery.  
  
"Just give me a chance, please Xena, I love you so much" Ares whispered ,in her ears as he pulled her closer and joined their lips together on a passionate kiss.  
  
Moments later the kiss was broken when Xena pulled her self away.  
  
"I can't do this" Xena said, with sadness in her eye's.  
  
Above in the sky were the Elements watching Xena and Ares.  
  
"Oh brother, you got to be kidding me" Angel said.  
  
"This calls for some SPARKLE DUST" April said, while pulling out a bag of her sparkle dust.  
  
"NO you don't" Savannah said, trying to grab the bag from April.  
  
But before she could, April began dropping pinches of sparkle dust on Xena and Ares.  
  
"What have you done?" Lena asked, with anger in her voice.  
  
"OOPS" April said giggling.  
  
As the sparkle dust began landing on Xena and Ares, both of them could feel a sudden uncontrollable lust of passion running through their veins.  
Suddenly they were entangled in a kiss, with their arms wrapped around each other. As they slowly meet with the ground never breaking the kiss.  
  
"Now this is the part where we leave" Savannah said.  
  
Then almost in unison the Elements all disappeared. Leaving behind them a breath taking a ray of colors.  
  
With a cool breeze that flowed across the forest floor, Xena awoken surprised to find her self in the arms of none other than Ares. She gasped in disbelief of what she had done. How could this have happened. One second she was trying to restrain her self from Ares, and the next she woke up in his arms. What was she going to do next, what did this all mean. Oh wait, what about Gabrielle, what was she going to tell her. Was Gabrielle going to even understand, and should she even tell Gabrielle. All these things and more raced through Xena's mind.  
  
She quickly got up, and as she was dressing her self, Ares awoke.  
  
"So I'm guessing asking for an encore, is out of the question" Ares said ,with a smirk across his face.  
  
"That'll happen when tarterus freezes over" Xena replied, while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ares asked, standing up.  
  
"Anywhere away from you" Xena replied.  
  
"Now come on, you have to admit I was pretty great" Ares said, grinning.  
  
"Your full of your self, you know that" Xena replied, as she finished getting dressed.  
  
"Hey when your good, your good" Ares said as he walked up to Xena, who was quickly making her way to Argo II.  
  
"Xena wait, but seriously what does this mean regarding us" Ares said, as he was gazing into Xena's crystals blue eyes.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now, I need to go" Xena said as she was mounting Agro II then galloped away. Leaving Ares alone in the dust half dressed and a bit disappointed.  
  
Back at the Opalachian Star the Elements were about to begin step two of their plan.  
  
"Okay, so what now, there's no way we'll be able to talk Xena into giving Ares a second thought" Angel said.  
  
"Don't worry, this is where I come in" Lena said with a smile as she disappeared.  
  
Xena was ridding Argo II on her way back to Amphipolis, when something spooked Argo II causing her to stop. It was Lena, even though invisible to the eye Argo II could still sense her. Lena flew in front of Xena, and as she did Lena touched Xena's stomach.  
What seemed to be small glimmer of light, passed from Lena's hand to Xena's stomach.  
  
As Lena flew away Xena held her hand to her stomach, having felt something weird. But not being able to figure it out she simply dismissed it, and continued on her way.  
  
After a while Xena reached Amphipolis, to find Gabrielle and Eve outside helping Cyrene with some repairs on the tavern. Xena had decided it would be better if Gabrielle and Eve didn't know about what just happened between her and Ares. She knew it would hurt both of them if they ever found out.  
  
"Xena your back did you meet with them?" Gabrielle asked, walking up to Xena.  
  
"Meet with who, what are you talking about?" Xena asked, nervously while dismounting Argo II.  
  
"Before you said that you were going to meet with someone, remember?" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Oh yeah I did" Xena said, as she headed to the stables with Argo II.  
  
"Mother is everything all right?" Eve asked, as she walked up to Xena.  
  
"Yes of course why wouldn't I be" Xena responded with a fake smile.  
  
She then walked into the stables, while Gabrielle and Eve stood outside.  
  
"Do you think she's hiding something from us" Eve asked Gabrielle, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I know she is, but I also know that she'll tell us when she's ready to" Gabrielle replied.  
  
The two stood outside watching Xena, know there was something troubling her, but they couldn't do anything to help.  
  
Even though Xena decided not to inform Gabrielle and Eve of the events of that day, part of her wanted to tell them. Hoping that they would welcome the idea of her being with Ares. She may not show it but she's always wanted there to be something more between her and Ares. She longed to be with him, she loved the way she felt safe in his muscular arms. She loved the way he seemed to make all her troubles disappear. But she could never be with him again. He represented her past, a past that she is trying to get away from. She knew he loved her but tried everything to make herself believe it was all a lie.  
  
Throughout her life she has been hurt by many men, and she has gotten to the point where she decided that, she would never let her heart get broken by another man again. She hated feeling weak, and that's exactly how she felt every time she let someone in her heart. Every time she let her guard down, she felt vulnerable and therefore weak. She never wanted to feel weak around Ares, so that meant she could never let her guard down around him.  
  
Xena thought that she could just restrain herself, and it was working. But since that afternoon all she could think about is Ares. She feared that she might fall back into his evil web and believe she had to something to stop that from happening.  
  
It was around midnight and everyone had gone to sleep except Xena. She stood next to the window staring into the dark blue sky and the hundreds of stars that covered it. Just then Xena felt familiar tingling feeling going down her back.  
  
"What do you want Ares?" Xena said, still gazing at the sky.  
  
"I just wanted to know where we stood after what happened" Ares replied, appearing beside Xena.  
  
"What happened was a mistake" Xena said, still gazing at the stars.  
  
"Xena why are you still fighting this, I know we're meant to be together. I felt it this afternoon, and I know you felt it too" Ares replied.  
  
"LOOK how many times do I have to tell you, there is NO US and there NEVER will be" Xena said, raising her voice.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Ares asked, grabbing Xena's shoulders and turning her body towards him.  
  
"The thought of me ever loving you sickens me. I would have willingly let you perish when you were mortal, but I knew that there might have been a chance where the world would need you back as the God of War. That was the only reason I helped you, it wasn't because I had any feelings about you. I would gladly die before I ever returned to you" Xena said, with a cold expression on her face.  
  
"Well you don't ever have to deal with me any more. For now on I no longer know or give a damn about you. If your ever in trouble, you can call for me all you want, but I won't come" Ares said, with anger and hurt in his voice. He was shocked at what Xena was saying to him. He could never have imaged that she hated him so much. With each hurtful thing she said, it felt like a dagger going through his heart. This time she crossed the line. And with that he disappeared.  
  
After he was gone Xena broke down in tears, knowing that she had truly hurt Ares. It pained her to do that, but she believed it had to be done, no matter what the cost. She wondered if he really meant what he said, and would ever see him again. If this was the right thing to do then why did it feel so wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have said those things, maybe it was actually the wrong thing to do. She was so confused. Emotions that she kept bottled up inside for so long, had began tearing at her heart.  
  
That night Xena wasn't able to sleep, all she could think about was Ares. The terrible things she had said to him. She wanted to apologize to Ares, but pride wouldn't let her. Hopefully it was all over now she thought.  
  
Back at the Opalachian Star the Elements were watching Ares and Xena's conversation.  
  
"These mortals are such stupid creatures. They have happiness staring them in the face, and what do they do, why them run away of course" April said, looking down at the image of Xena in the silver bowl.  
  
"I just don't get it. She cares for him and he cares for her and yet they're not together" Lena said, looking disappointed.  
  
"Just give it time, they'll find their way sooner or later" Savannah said.  
  
"At this rate they'll never even speak to each other again" Angel said.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to speed things up a little, now won't we" Savannah replied,  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at their door. This is highly strange because hardly anyone dares to disturb the Elements when they're at home.  
  
"Who can that be?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll take care of it" Savannah said, before disappearing.  
  
"Me too" April said, before also disappearing.  
  
When Savannah and April answered the door they were surprise to find none other than Zeus at their doorstep. It was not exactly Zeus since he was dead, it was more like his ghost.  
  
"If it isn't the King of the Gods, OOPS I mean the former King of the Gods" April said laughing.  
  
"I didn't come here to be laughed at" Zeus replied, in a bitter voice.  
  
"Oh really, then you shouldn't have come at all" April said, then again laughing.  
  
"What is it that you want, and aren't you supposed to be dead anyway?" Savannah asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I am only allowed a short period of time in this world, so I'll make it quick. I demand that you bring back all the Gods who died one way or another due to Eve" Zeus replied, in his usual bossy voice.  
  
"DEMAND, what do you mean demand. How dare you even speak to us like that" Savannah said, with a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"That's right, look old man you need us, not the other way other way around. So if I was you I would be throwing a couple of pleases in there" April said with an attitude.  
  
"A thousand apologizes, please forgive me for my stupidity. I only ask that the gods be brought back. This world can not survive without us" Zeus said, with a bitter taste in his mouth. As the King of the Gods he was not used to asking for anything, nor was he used to having to apologize for his actions. He hated to be talked down to, Savannah and April knew that, but could care less about Zeus' feelings.  
  
"That's much better, but as far as the world not being able to survive without the gods seems a little far fetched. Seeing how it's doing just fine without your wrinkly old butt. So NO, good bye now have a nice day" April said, with a big smile.  
  
"No wait, maybe we should bring back the gods" Savannah said.  
  
"What are you kidding me" April responded.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much" Zeus said, with a fake smile.  
  
"But under two conditions, all of the gods memories of the whole twilight of the Gods thing will be erased. The only one's who will remember it will be Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Ares, Hercules, you and Hera" Savannah said.  
  
"Hera?" Zeus asked.  
  
"Yes Hera, you know your wife,... And one more thing Hera will be given more power then you" Savannah replied.  
  
"WHAT, that's insane" Zeus yelled.  
  
"You have only abused your powers. It was your fault that all the gods including your self, were killed" Savannah said.  
  
"My fault how?" Zeus asked.  
  
"The only reason Xena got the power to kill Gods was to protect Eve. If you hadn't waged full on war on her, none of this would have happened. You got that, now go before I change my mind" Savannah answered before shutting the door and appearing back in the room where Lena and Angel were.  
  
"So who was it, and what did they want?" Lena asked.  
  
"It was Zeus and he wanted us to bring back the gods. Miss high and mighty over there agreed to it" April said, appearing before Lena.  
  
"What I can't believe you" Angel responded.  
  
"How could you make that decision without talking it over with us" Lena yelled.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but we have something more important to worry about in the future" Savannah replied.  
  
"You mean the prophecy?" April asked.  
  
"Exactly, there is suppose to be this great evil that will came to life in the future. Unless we're able to stop it, all of life as we know it will be destroyed. That's why I've decided to bring back the gods, we'll need all the help we can get" Savannah answered.  
  
"But doesn't the prophecy also state that the only one that can defeat the evil must be filled with wisdom, but young of age. Must be highly skilled, but pure of heart, and must be powerful, but not an immortal" Lena stated.  
  
"Yes it does, that's where our plan for Xena comes in" Savannah replied.  
  
As they all began to gaze into the silver bowl, which showed the image of Xena.  
  
The sun shined through Xena's window and onto her room. As she awoke she could hear the singing of the birds outside her window. She was in a somewhat good mood, and had a smile across her face. But after awhile that smile turned into a frown, as she started to remember what happened last night between her and Ares. Her eyes began to feel watery, but before a single tear could drop, she heard a knock at her door. When the door opened, she saw it was Gabrielle.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" Gabrielle asked, walking up beside Xena's bed and sitting down.  
  
"Fine, just fine" Xena replied, sitting up on the bed, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Xena were you crying, is there something wrong? You know you can always talk to me" Gabrielle said, putting a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"It's just that..." Xena paused trying to decide whether to tell Gabrielle the whole story, or just what happened last night. "Well last night Ares came to me, and as usual he was trying to get me back. I said something's that I probably shouldn't have, I could see the hurt in his eyes. He'll probably never talk to me again" Xena replied, with a sad face looking towards her best friend.  
  
"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Gabrielle asked, with a puzzled face.  
  
"It is, but for some reason I still feel bad about it" Xena replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Ares' temple and apologize, he can't be that mad at you. This is Ares we're talking about" Gabrielle said, as she and Xena then sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
Later that day they would be leaving along with Eve, continuing down the road.  
  
Xena had decided to leave and head to Ares' temple alone, then meet up with Eve and Gabrielle later. Hopefully Gabrielle was right and Ares wouldn't be that angry with her. When she finally arrived there, she dismounted Argo II then walked inside. Luckily there was no one around. She looked around for a second, then walked up to a statue of Ares in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ares" Xena said, but no answer.  
  
"Ares please I just want to- to say I'm sorry for the things I said last night" Xena yelled, but still nothing.  
  
"Come on Ares stop being such a big baby, I said I was sorry what more do you want" Xena yelled, but still Ares did not appear.  
  
It was obvious that he wasn't going to come. This wasn't like all the other times. This time she had really hurt him. She knew that there was a chance that he was never going to forgive her.  
  
After leaving the temple Xena made her way to a near by lake where Gabrielle and Eve were there waiting for her. Both Gabrielle and Eve only knew about what happened the night before, Xena still hadn't told them about the forest incident. Xena found Gabrielle and Eve cooking fish with camp already made. Xena dismounted Argo II and walked to where Gabrielle and Eve were cooking the fish.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Not too well, he never came" Xena said, trying not to look disappointed.  
  
"Mother maybe this is for the best" Eve said, putting a comforting arm around her mother.  
  
"You may be right" Xena said, with a small smile as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Later that night when they all went to bed, Xena began feeling that usual tingling feeling in her spine. She woke up and popped out of bed only to find Gabrielle and Eve asleep next to her. She had hopped it was him, but wasn't sure whether she had simply imaged it. After that she slowly began drafting off to sleep.  
  
When morning came Xena was already awake along with Eve. Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes to find Xena and Eve eating breakfast.  
  
"Sure don't bother waking me up for breakfast" Gabrielle said sarcastically.  
  
"You looked so peaceful, we just couldn't" Eve replied laughing softly.  
  
"You better have saved some for me" Gabrielle said as she got up.  
  
"Relax there's plenty more" Xena said, getting up and checking on Argo II.  
  
As she was doing so, she heard what sounded like someone screaming for help. She quickly mounted her horse and told Gabrielle and Eve that someone might be in trouble. Gabrielle grabbed her sais and went along with Xena to check it out, Eve stayed behind, not wanting to get into a fight. When Xena and Gabrielle got there they saw a mother and a child being attacked by four bandits.  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" one of the bandits said.  
  
Xena then jumped off Argo II and lapped into action, flipping and knocking out one of the bandits as she touched the ground. Out of the three bandits remaining only two had swords, and the third one had a crossbow. The two bandits with swords charged Xena. As she pulled out her sword ready to fight, Gabrielle came up behind them and knocked one of the bandits down.  
  
Meanwhile the mother and child had run away. Xena then clashed swords with the other bandit, he was strong but was no match for Xena. Xena flipped over him, and as the man turned around. Xena punched him across his face, sending him hitting the ground hard. In the mean time Gabrielle was busy with the other bandit, she easily took him down.  
  
As Xena and Gabrielle were distracted, the fourth bandit with the crossbow was hiding behind the tree. He was about to take an arrow from his pouch when April appeared behind him, invisible to all of course. She switched his arrow with another, which was covered in green liquid, then disappeared. The bandit then grabbed the arrow and aimed it at Xena, he was in such a hurry that he don't notice it wasn't one of his arrows. As the arrow was released, Gabrielle yelled for Xena to watch out. But it was too late, by the time Xena turned around but there was no time to react, and the arrow hit her directly in the stomach.  
  
Xena fell to knees and Gabrielle ran to her to her side. The bandits had all ran away leaving behind them a wounded Xena. Xena could feel something changing inside her, it was as if there was a thunderstorm inside her stomach. The arrow didn't hurt, Xena just felt somewhat strange, and she didn't know what was happening to her. Gabrielle quickly began checking Xena's wound, but there was not blood. When Gabrielle pulled out the arrow they found that the arrow had no head, it was just a pointy like stick covered in some green liquid. She then helped Xena get up and mount Agro II, while she was still holding the arrow. She mounted Argo II and headed back to the camp where Eve was there waiting.   
  
As Argo II came closer and closer to the camp Eve could see Gabrielle ridding in the front, with Xena behind her not looking to well. Eve ran up to them, afraid that her mother was badly hurt. Eve helped Gabrielle get Xena off of the horse and onto a bedroll. After explaining to Eve what happened, Gabrielle got a cloth and some antibiotics from Argo II's sattle bag.  
  
"Let me see the wound" Gabrielle said as she poured some antibiotics on the cloth.  
  
Xena removed her armor and shift.  
  
"How's it look?" Xena asked.  
  
"Actually it's gone" Gabrielle said, in a surprised voice.  
  
"What do you mean gone. How is that possible?" Xena asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, but it is" Gabrielle replied.  
  
Gabrielle was right, the wound was gone, it was as if the arrow never hit her.  
  
"Well mother how do you feel" Eve asked,  
still amazed to find no wound.  
  
"I feel fine" Xena answered.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Eve asked.  
  
"Oh this is definitely bad. For all we know the arrow could have been covered in poison. We need to go to a doctor" Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Your right, we should go now before it's too late. There's a village named Permarian, just a couple of hours from here" Xena said standing up.  
  
"Okay we'll start packing up, you just take it easy for awhile" Gabrielle said.  
  
"I feel fine Gabrielle" Xena replied.  
  
"Maybe you do, but still take it easy, okay" Gabrielle said smiling at her best friend.  
  
"Fine" Xena replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
They quickly packed up and headed towards Permarian. Xena and Eve were on Argo II while Gabrielle rode Blanca. They made their way into town and went straight to a medicine doctor.  
  
They walked in to find an elderly man wearing a long blue and green robe with a necklace made of animal teeth. He had long gray and black hair with a long beard. The room was dark, with a few candles around it. The man sat on the floor with his legs crossed. The man then asked them to sit down.  
  
"My name is Crutus, how may I be of service to you?" Crutus asked.  
  
"My name is Xena and this is Gabrielle and Eve. I was hit by this arrow and after awhile when I Iooked at my wound it was gone" Xena said.  
  
"Interesting, do you have the arrow with you?" Crutus asked.  
  
"Yes" Gabrielle replied as she handed the arrow to Crutus.  
  
"Do you know what the green stuff is?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes, it is venom from the dragon snake" Crutus answered.  
  
"What is a dragon snake? I've never heard of it" Gabrielle said.  
  
"That's because there are only a hand full of them on this world. Legend has it that they are snakes with wings, that breath fire, and have the speed of lighten. Only a few people have seen them" Crutus said.  
  
"Is it poisonous?" Eve asked.  
  
"No, but it does do something to your body. It will in a way speed up your life" Crutus said.  
  
"What do you mean speed up your life?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well in the course of a couple of months or days, your mind and body will age as if a year had passed" Crutus answered.  
  
"Do you have anything you can give me?" Xena asked.  
  
"Yes, but you only need a drop of it" Crutus said, before turning to his side and picking up a small red bottle, which was on a table beside him.  
  
He then placed a drop of the liquid in Xena's mouth.  
  
"It is good you came to me when you did, because a day later you wouldn't be able to reverse it" Crutus said.  
  
"What did you give me?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh just a little eye of newt, it works wonders for everything" Crutus said smiling.  
  
"Great" Xena responded, sarcastically.  
  
"And one more thing, did any one else get infected?" Crutus asked.  
  
"No" Eve answered.  
  
"Good, because a drop of the antidote only works per person" Crutus said.  
  
"Okay, well thank you for helping us" Gabrielle said, as she handed Crutus a couple of dinars, then the three of them left.  
  
About a week had past and still no word from Ares, Xena had tried to forget about it but she couldn't. In a way she missed his unexpected visits, and his daily annoyances. It seemed as if she would never see him again.  
  
By this time the Elements had already brought back the gods. Savannah had informed Xena of this change of events, naturally Xena was outraged, but after Savannah explained to her that Hera, Ares and Zeus would be the only gods to remember what happened. Also that Eve would be under her protection, Xena soften up on the idea.  
  
Xena then told Eve and Gabrielle who also weren't to please with the idea. On top of everything that was happening between Ares and her, she now had to worry about the gods coming back. She knew Eve would be safe for two reasons, the first being that Savannah had promise to protect her, and the second being that Hera had lost her life in the past, to help save Eve.   
  
It was now a beautiful summer day, the sun shined brightly, and the cool breeze sweep across the sky. Xena sat quietly on a rock, just gazing into nothing. Just then Gabrielle approached Xena.  
  
"How are feeling, any pain today?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, none yet" Xena replied turning to Gabrielle.  
  
Ever since the day that Xena got hit with the arrow, she has been getting this sharp pain in her stomach. As each day went by the pain has been getting more and more unbearable. As usual due to her stubbornness, she hadrefused to seek help. Relying only on her medical skills to help her coup with the pain.  
  
"Where's Eve?" Xena asked.  
  
"She was right behind me, she should be here in a minute or so" Gabrielle answered.  
  
"Oh wait there she is" Xena said, as Eve walked out of the bushes and up to them.  
  
Xena then began to feel this shooting pain her stomach, she curled up in agony and fell to her knees. Gabrielle and Eve quickly managed to her side. They had to get her to a hospital quickly, but there was no way she could travel in her in condition. They had no other choice but to call for Ares.  
  
As they were calling him, Ares could hear them from one of his temples. He was still mad at Xena, and under no circumstance was he going to respond.  
  
Having been fed up with Ares' hardheaded behavior, Angel appeared beside him. Then yelled out "Go to her already you Jack Ass!" before kicking him in the butt. Wondering what in tarterus just happened, Ares looked around confused. Then he heard Xena's voice call his name, she sounded distressed and in pain. He knew something must have been wrong, so he decided to swallow his pride and go to her.  
  
By the time he appeared he found Xena unconscious on the ground with Gabrielle and Eve on their knees beside her.  
  
"What happened?" Ares asked, as he raced to Xena's side.  
  
"She's been feeling terrible pain lately, we don't know what to do" Gabrielle answered.  
  
As Ares pondered what to do, April appeared beside him, invisible to all of them, she then whispered to his ears, "Bring her to your mother, idiot" then she disappeared.  
  
"My mother? oh yes I'll bring her to my mother" Ares said.  
  
"Why your mother?" Eve asked.  
  
"I don't know but its worth a try" Ares answered, before bringing all four of them to Mt. Olympus.  
  
The Elements had already informed Hera of the plan, so she knew what was going on, but still had to pretend to be surprised.  
  
"Ares what's going on here?" Hera asked after seeing Ares appear in front of her with unconscious Xena in his arms along with Gabrielle and Eve next to him.  
  
"It's Xena, there's something wrong with her" Ares replied.  
  
"Here, put her down on the bed" Hera said.  
  
Ares laid Xena down on the bed while his mother walked to a small glass box and pulled up a purple crystal from inside it. She then handed it to Ares, after examining Xena.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yes, she is going to be fine" Hera answered.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with this?" Ares asked, holding up the crystal.  
  
"Just hold it above her stomach for a while, and you should be able to absorb her pain" Hera answered.  
  
As Ares did so, Hera called Gabrielle and Eve out of the room, to give Ares some time with Xena. In a matter of minutes Xena had awaken to find Ares sitting on a chair beside her. He was gently stroking her hand.  
  
"Where am I?" Xena asked, slowly trying to sit up.  
  
"You're on Mt. Olympus, feeling any better?" Ares said, while helping her sit up.  
  
"Yeah, much better. Why did you help me, I thought you weren't talking to me, remember" Xena said.  
  
"I finally realized how childish I was acting before. Plus I could never forgive my self if I turned my back on you when you really needed me" Ares replied, caressing her face with his other hand.  
  
"Ares, I'm ..." Xena said, be got interrupted by Ares.  
  
"You don't have to apologize for anything, I know I deserved it" Ares said.  
  
"No you didn't, I guess I- I just got scared" Xena replied.  
  
As Ares was about to respond, Hera walked in the room.  
  
"I'm glade to see you feeling better dear" Hera said.  
  
"Thank you, where's Eve and Gabrielle?" Xena asked.  
  
"I sent them out, because there is something I need to tell you and Ares before Gabrielle and Eve find out" Hera said,  
  
"What is it?" Ares asked.  
  
"It seems as if congratulations are in order" Hera asked.  
  
"Congratulations for what?" Xena asked.  
  
"Your pregnant" Hera replied, smiling.  
  
"WHAT!" Xena said in shock.  
  
But how could this be possible, Xena thought to her self. Then she remembered what happened in the forest with Ares. Her shock turned into horror as she realized that Ares could be the father of her child. What was she going to do, how was she going to break this to Gabrielle and Eve. This would change everything.  
  
"We're having a baby" Ares said, jumping to his feet, with a smile on his face.  
  
Ares then turned to Xena, to find an expression of disbelief on her face. His smile slowly turned into a frown, as he realized that she was not in any way happy about the news. He knew that chances were, Xena wouldn't try to get rid of the baby, but instead she would try to keep the baby away from him. There was no way he would let that happen. Having a baby with Xena was want he has always dreamed of.  
  
As Xena sat there in silence, Hera walked up to her and placed her hand on Xena's shoulder. Xena looked up at Hera, her expression didn't change.  
  
"Don't let the first memory of your unborn child be a negative one. Trust me dear, everything will be okay" Hera said, with a comforting smile.  
  
"Your right" Xena said, making a fake smile, "But what now?" Xena asked.  
  
"I suggest you first talk with Gabrielle and Eve, and tell them everything" Hera replied, before walking out of the room and taking Ares with her.  
  
It was now time for Xena to tell Gabrielle and Eve the whole story. Xena knew that they wouldn't be too happy, she hoped they would forgive her for not telling them sooner.  
  
Moments later Gabrielle and Eve walked in the room, Xena then asked them to sit down.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you" Xena said with a troubled expression on her face. "Remember last week when I said I was going to meet someone. Well... the person I met with was Ares, then one thing led to another and before I knew it we had slept together. Later that day Ares and I got into a fight, I thought I was never going to see him again. I thought it was all over. But turns out …I'm pregnant, and the child belongs to Ares" Xena continued, unable to look Gabrielle and Eve in eye.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS, Xena please tell me your kidding. There's no way this could be true. You would never do that. This must be a trick" Gabrielle said in disbelief.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. I made a mistake and now I have to deal with the consequences" Xena replied.  
  
"Well what now, what are we suppose to do?" Gabrielle asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"All I know is that I'm pregnant and no matter what, I'm going to be a mother to this child. It doesn't matter whether Ares is the father, this child is still mine" Xena said, as her eyes began to look watery, as she looked at Gabrielle.  
  
"I guess we should get started on shopping for the baby" Gabrielle said with a smile, before she leaning in for a hug.  
  
"So you're not too, mad?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well not that much" Gabrielle answered, smiling.  
  
Xena then turned to Eve, whose face had a blank expression on it.  
  
"How about you Eve, are you okay with this?" Xena asked her daughter, as she let go Gabrielle and want beside Eve.  
  
"I don't know" Eve responded.  
  
"Just look at the bright side, haven't you always wanted a little brother or sister?" Xena asked, while putting her arm around her daughter. "We'll find a way to make this work, I promise" Xena added as she pulled her daughter closer.  
  
"It would be pretty cool to have someone I could boss around" Eve said, as a smile grew on her face.  
  
"I'm happy to see you all smiling again" Hera said, walking in the room along with Ares, before continuing. "It seems as if there's a problem regarding the baby, it's nothing terribly bad" Hera said.  
  
"What is it, is the baby sick or something?" Xena asked, as she quickly stood up.  
  
"No, for some reason the baby is developing at a quick pace" Ares answered.  
  
"A quick pace, but how?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"The venom from the dragon snake, it must of infected the baby also. But I only took enough antidote for my self" Xena said with a worried look.  
  
"So the pain my mother was feeling before were labor pains?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes exactly, because of the dragon snakes venom everything is in fast motion. Which means that you'll probably have the baby in a month or so. According to my calculations, to the baby every two months will feel like a year" Hera replied.  
  
"It's to late to stop it, right?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yes, but effect of the dragon snake's venom will only last up to a year. After that the child should begin aging normally" Hera replied.  
  
"So I have about three weeks left until the baby comes" Xena stated.  
  
"That's plenty of time to fix everything up" Ares said, smiling at Xena.  
  
"You know what, I think I'm well enough to go back now" Xena said getting up.  
  
"Of course, Ares will bring you all back" Hera said.  
  
"Thank you again" Xena said.  
  
"Any time dear" Hera replied.  
  
With the blink of an eye they were back at the camp. Eve and Gabrielle had walked away, leaving Xena and Ares alone.  
  
"Xena I know you probably think I'll be a terrible father, but I'll show you that I can change" Ares said, coming closer to Xena.  
  
"Ares don't make this harder that it already is. There's no way we could make this work" Xena said.  
  
"I just want to be part of our child's life. I mean is that too much to ask?" Ares replied, as he gently stroked her arm with his hand.  
  
"That's just it, I don't want War to be a part of my child's life. I don't want my child learning and knowing things that a child should never know" Xena said, backing away from Ares.  
  
"Xena, you of all should know how it is to grow up without a father. "Do you want to wish the same fate on our child" Ares said, again coming closer to Xena.  
  
"No of course not, but I have to protect my child" Xena replied.  
  
"FROM WHAT... ME, Do you honestly believe I would ever harm our child?" Ares said, as his voice began to sound angry.  
  
Would he? Xena asked her self. Sure Ares had done some pretty terrible things to her in the past, but would he ever harm their child. Ares may have been the god of war, but he did have a good side. His heart though filled with hate and violence, did have love in it. He loved her more than anything, and therefore he would have the same amount of love for their child, if not more, and she knew that. So why was she still pushing him away.  
Xena stood there in silence thinking of how to answer his question, but before she could say anything Ares spoke up.  
  
"Xena I have never lied to you. So when I say I would do anything for you and our child, you know it's the truth. I've already made mistakes with my son Evander, with not being there for him. Don't force me to do the same to our child" Ares said, caressing Xena's face with his hand.  
  
"I..." Xena started to say, but then was interrupted when Ares placed his arms around her and joined their lips together for a kiss.  
  
After the kiss finally broke, Ares gazed into Xena crystal blue eyes before whispering in her ear, "Think about it" then disappearing.  
  
Xena stood there dazed for amount with a small smile on her face. She then went back to the camp where Eve and Gabrielle were waiting for her.  
  
"What did he say?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"He wants to be part of the baby's life" Xena answered.  
  
"Did you say no?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Not exactly, he told me to think about it" Xena replied.  
  
"Well then your going to say yes" Eve stated.  
  
"NO! why, should I?" Xena asked.  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea" Gabrielle said.  
  
"I agree with Gabrielle, lets just see what happens" Eve said.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" Xena replied, as her expression turned into confusion.  
  
"Mother throughout my childhood I had always wondered what my parents were like. I would sometimes image what it would be like to go fishing with my father, or be cooking dinner with my mother. I still distrust Ares, but it wouldn't be right if we didn't give him a chance to prove him self, the baby is also his child" Eve replied, with a smile.  
  
Xena then walked beside Eve and placed a comforting arm around her daughter.  
"If you say so, I guess we'll just see what happens" Xena said, with a smiling back.  
  
With Gabrielle and Eve's approval Xena told Ares that she'll allow him to be part of their child's life. But he'll only have one chance, if he screws up it's all over. As the weeks went by Xena's stomach grew, and she began looking as if she was more than eight months pregnant. Ares who was trying to be on his best behavior, was doing anything he could to help. It got to the point where it started to get annoying. Every where Xena was Ares would be there, every fight she was about to get in Ares would appear and stop her, then take the matter into his own hands. Ares wouldn't let Xena do anything for her self, and that didn't set well with Xena. Ares obviously needed a little more help in the love department, and so the Elements called on his sister Aphrodite to help him. Ares was in his chamber at Mt. Olympus when Aphrodite appeared.  
  
"Hey stud, I hear your having problems with your warrior babe" Aphrodite said.  
  
"It's none of your business, now get out of here" Ares said turning his back on his sister.  
  
"Ex squeeze ME, none of MY business! I am the goddess of love aren't I, and this is a problem regarding love isn't it. So how exactly is it none of my business?" Aphrodite replied, as she walked in front of Ares.  
  
"I don't get it, I've done everything right. I've protected and helped her, made sure she was comfortable and safe. What could I possibly be doing wrong?" Ares asked in a confused manor.  
  
"No wonder she's been annoyed with you, you're over crowding her. Since when do you know Xena to want or need any protection and help" Aphrodite replied.  
  
"So you want me to leave her alone?" Ares asked.  
  
"No that's not what I mean. You should still be there for her, just not as often, give her some room to breath" Aphrodite replied, leaning her arm on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"I know I'm going a little over board, it's just that I've wanted this for so long. I guess I'm afraid of losing it. Plus what if I'm a horrible father, and Xena ends up hating me like before" Ares said.  
  
"Bro., as long as you pour your heart into being the best father you can be to that child, then I know you'll do fine" Aphrodite replied.  
  
"Thanks sis" Ares said.  
  
"Hey, it's what I do" Aphrodite replied.  
  
For the final days of Xena's pregnancy, Xena, Eve, and Gabrielle were staying with Cyrene. Xena had began to feel contractions, and felt her water break. Xena was lying in bed with Gabrielle and her mother tending to her, while Eve called Hera and Ares. In seconds Hera appeared along with Ares. Ares quickly rushed to Xena's side and held her hand.  
  
Xena groaned in pain as she began pushing the baby out. It took only an hour but seemed like an eternity. With the help of Cyrene, Hera and Gabrielle the baby was delivered. Cyrene quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped a blanket around it.  
  
"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl" Cyrene said, as she handed the baby to Xena.  
  
"She's gorgeous" Ares said, wrapping his arms around Xena and their child.  
  
The baby had crystal blue eyes like her mother, and a little fuzz of raven black hair like her parents.  
  
"So what will you name her?" Eve asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Xena asked Ares, as she turned to him.  
  
"Sabrina" Ares answered, looking back at Xena.  
  
"That's a beautiful name" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Yes it is" Xena said, smiling at Ares.  
  
Ares then moved a strand of hair from Xena face, before gently kissing her on the cheek. With the effect of the dragon snake venom on their child, Xena and Ares knew it would only be a short period of time before their little baby would be all grown up. With that in mind they promised, to attempt to set apart their differences for the sake of their child. Their relationship still may not be smooth sailing, but due to the birth of Sabrina they are much closer than before.  
THE END 


End file.
